1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windshield wipers and, more particularly, to a windshield wiper having multiple blade edges which may be individually and selectively brought into use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wiper blades for vehicle windshields, headlights, and the like, are subject to wear which requires periodic renewal of the blades. In a conventional wiper assembly, a single flexible blade has a spine affixed along its entire length to an elongated holding member. The holding member is grasped at several points by an oscillating arm. When renewal of the blade is needed, the blade and holding member are removed from the arm, the blade is removed from the holding member, a separate new blade is assembled to the holding member, and the assembly of the new blade and holding member is attached to the arm. Alternatively, both the blade and the holding member are removed, discarded, and replaced with a new blade and holding member assembly.
Thus, conventional wiper assemblies require that the blade must be removed, discarded, and replaced each time the blade edge wears out. Due to the expense and inconvenience of obtaining and installing replacement blades, motorists are apt to postpone servicing the wipers.
Accordingly, there is a heretofore unmet need for a windshield wiper which may be easily and inexpensively serviced to renew the wiper blade edges.